The world of Erinn
by Zarob
Summary: Erinn? Never heard of. We'll, i better get myself into exploring it! Rate T for violence, blood and language


Disclaimer : I don't owns Nexon, devcat or whatever characters of this story, if you happen to know someone who have the same names of these characters, it by pure hazard

--

Looking at my right hand, somehow with the wrist cut, in the middle of a plain with a tent in my sight, perhaps some trees and a mountain but it might be an illusion of i, that is the only memory i got...Some how i drift in space, or so it was something else, all i could ever remember is that last sight...I can finally feel something pulling me...

I finally wake up, some how feeling new, i didn't bother getting up, just look around seeing only white, peace over reign the place an not even the smallest noise heard

"Jad dahhy, Jie o iogu zae mojz?" "Jit osdaile, Ji vafe onehoso ko dal furanderal" How did i learn such a language? Beats me, i never learned how to speak such a language before, but none less, it didn't bother me, raising up, seeing a girl just stand here with a long black dress, white long hairs and her lovely Sapphire eyes, she was two time my size and all she said is she was sorry to make me wait

"What is this world?" Asking in the same language as before, looking around, turning back and advance toward nothingness, soon, a vast, damp forest, appear before me as is it was smoke "It is your unconsciousness, but if i am here, is that you are in my world, Erinn" i turn back to her "Erinn?" "yes, i am Nao, the guardian of the soul streams" her smile grew

"The guardian of the soul streams?" "Yes, i guide those who are in need of a new life, you might want to look at yourself" Still smiling, something in the ground went up as the shape of a rectangle, seeing boots on my feet, blue pants and a blue long sleeve shirt, raising my eyes to the mirror now hiding the girl, i see my short white hair and my brown eyes, i could tell i was just a kid, the mirror disappear "We don't have much time"

"Why would you need me in this world? Should i be some where else?" "Sorry..." She say, as i start seeing some kind of yellow light, i open once again my eyes, revealing a small child with a black helmet, a beige poncho, brown pants, his right arm helding his helmet and a scroll in his other hand, looking at me "Howdy traveller, you just meet Nao huh? Welcome to the world of Erinn, glad to see you're finally awaken, I'm Tin and who might you be?" I can feel some kind of sword on me and a backpack on me

"I don't have any names but..." I get myself up, grabbing the backpack and the one handed sword lying on my stomach and place them right in place and finally stop "Call me Krile" we both shakes hands, remarking i'm just a bit taller than him"Ask me anything you want to know before you leave"

"How come I'm in a body in the middle of no where?" Taking a peek around, a Forest behind us, were atop of a mountain with the sight of a plain along with mountains, some raccoons roaming around and a road leading to the forest and another taking the left just ahead of us "Milletians, people who came from another dimension like you and i, have the chance to rebirth, when we die, we can change appearance at will, even change sex and even become something else, if Nao guides you there, you already though about how you want to be and made it as your body even if you were unsure of who you want to be, but if you were a Tuatha Dé Danann, and by that, native from Erinn only, you would have a pretty much boring long life to live, they can't reborn like us, they can't even recall a single memories of their ancient life, but they live longer than us, i don't even know how is it dead for them"

"I don't think i chosed to be like that.." Recalling when i look at myself at the mirror who appeared before me "Whatever, unsheathe your sword and look at it" "Okay." I did as he say, unsheathing my sword with my right hand "see that seal on your sword?" A golden circle with a wavy R inside of it along with two lines going vertically and horizontally around the R settle on the start of the steel "Just say that, Ramses, I summon you"

"...Alright...Ramses! I summon you!" raising my sword in the air, a girl pop up from the seal, long purple hair, elf like ears with a piercing on the left one, bright golden eyes, two golden wings, a long white stylish dress with yellow at the bottom end, brown boots, a necklace with a ruby, the same seal sign is on her right shoulder, another tattoo on her right arms, three lines, two making a turn around her wrist, and the other going in the middle of both and form some kind of interrogation sign hidden by a blue bangle

She Turn her back, no movement from the wings, yet stand without problem in the air "Hi! How are you? Or should i say who are you?! I'm glad we finally meet! i can't believe we'll be together for most of our time speaking and speaking, unless your not that kind, which isn't a problem since i can go back to my world and have some fun!" "umm, Glad too. the name's.." "Let's me guess! Alexander? Benjamin? Pascal? Am i right or no?" "Not at all! The name's krile!" "aww...But you look so much like those i said.." Tin cough "She will be your Spirit Helper from now on, any time you need info on whatever, you can count on her and now, all i need to show you is your Courier..."

Wings batting are heard behind me, before i could turn my back, a hawk settle on the right arm of Tin "This is Kratos, as i said earlier, he will be your Courier from now on, his first owner showed him this continent so if you need to send someone a letter here, say the location and how the person look like and you'll be sure he'll find him/her/it" "Wow thanks!" "that's not what you said about me" Ramses turn her head, arms crossed "Now you're ready to go, unless you want to learn about fighting first" "No thanks, i wanna go now!" "Then take this!" He hands the scroll saw earlier "Show that to the old Chieftain Duncan once you reach Tir Chonail, just follow the path and aim for the square, you'll find him just outside of his house""Alright, thanks for everything!" Finally! I'm running as fast as i can on that path leading to whatever place i need to head! "WOOO!! FINALLY! I'll be able to see Tir Chonail!" Ramses happily say, raising her fists in the air, still flying without motion in the air, Kratos can be heard going into the same direction as us

--

the beginning is always boring to do Xx reviews appreciated


End file.
